Snowmobiles are designed for travel on groomed trails as well as off-trail areas, and for different uses such as recreational purposes or for carrying loads. It is therefore desirable to design snowmobile frames to be rugged so that they can withstand different kinds of compression and torsional forces experienced while driving on different terrains and under different conditions. For improved fuel efficiency and for better handling of a snowmobile in different riding conditions, it is also desirable to reduce the weight of the frame.